Fiber optic cables are used in the telecommunication industry to transmit light signals in high-speed data and communication systems. A standard fiber optic cable includes a fiber with an inner light transmitting optical core. Surrounding the fiber is an outer protective casing.
A fiber terminates at a fiber optic connector. Connectors are frequently used to non-permanently connect and disconnect optical elements in a fiber optic transmission system. There are many different fiber optic connector types. Some of the more common connectors are FC and SC connectors. Other types of connectors include ST and D4-type connectors.
A typical SC fiber optic connector includes a housing having a front end positioned opposite from a rear end. The front end of the SC connector housing is commonly configured to be inserted within an adapter. An example adapter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,663, assigned to ADC Telecommunications, Inc. The SC connector typically further includes a ferrule that is positioned within the front and rear ends of the housing, and adjacent the front end. The ferrule is axially moveable relative to the housing, and is spring-biased toward the front of the connector. The fiber optic cable has an end that is stripped. The stripped end includes a bare fiber that extends into the connector and through the ferrule.
A connector, such as the connector described above, is mated to another connector within an adapter like the adapter of U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,663. A first connector is received within the front portion of the adapter, and a second fiber is received within the rear portion of the adapter. When two connectors are fully received within an adapter, the ferrules (and hence the fibers internal to the ferrule) contact or are in close proximity to each other to provide for signal transmission between the fibers. Another connector and mating adapter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,676, assigned to ADC Telecommunications, Inc.
Signal losses within a system often occur within the connection between two optical fiber cores. Due to manufacturing tolerances of the ferrule outer diameter to inner diameter concentricity, ferrule inner diameter hole size and fiber outer diameter, and fiber core to fiber outer diameter concentricity, when the fiber is inserted into the ferrule the core of a fiber may not and typically does not end up perfectly centered relative to the ferrule outer diameter. If one or both of the fibers are off center, when they are connected within an adapter, the fibers will not be aligned and thus there will be a signal loss when the signal is transmitted between the two fibers. It may therefore be desirable to tune a connector to minimize this signal loss. Tuning can be accomplished, for example, by measuring signal characteristics through the connector and/or by examining physical properties of the connector, and then determining the optimal position of the ferrule and fiber in the connector.
The orientation of the end face must be maintained with a high degree of precision so that the angled end face of the optic fiber and associated ferrule correctly engage an end face of an optic fiber and associated ferrule of another angled physical contact connector. Even a few degrees of misalignment can cause significant signal loss.